


It's like riding a bike

by Omega696



Series: Little Wonders, Scott and Isaac... [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fatherhood, Fluff, Growing Up, Kid Fic, M/M, Mentions of Cannon Character Death, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Past Physical Apuse, Past Verbal Abuse, Possible Mpreg Implied, Riding a Bike, mentions of abuse, past emotional abuse, possible triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega696/pseuds/Omega696
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunday Morning and the McCall-Lahey's are in the empty parking lot of the Vet Surgery.</p>
<p>Scott McCall-Lahey is kneeling by his son's bike and using a ratchet to remove the training wheels from it, even crouching he has an excited bounce in his position. Camden McCall-Lahey is bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet much like his father, Scott, does when he is excited, both looking like excited puppies when they do. Camden is also fidgeting with the knee and elbow pads and the bike helmet he is wearing.<br/>Isaac McCall-Lahey chews on his lower lip, nervous of his son riding unaided, and prepares the video app on his phone to record it. Both he and Scott are also under dire warnings from Melissa to not miss a moment as can't be there as she is working a shift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's like riding a bike

Isaac is nervous and looks at Scott who is standing up with a ratchet in one hand, their son has just had the training wheels taken of his two wheeler. 'God wasn't it only yesterday Cam was riding the three wheeler.' Isaac thinks to himself. He looks at Scott who is now stabilising Cam on the bike as he gets settled, keeping him up right. Isaac bites his finger nails, the phone he is holding wobbles shaking the video slightly.

Scott checks that Cam's helmet is on and buckled right and that he is wearing his elbow and knee pads properly. Isaac has thoughts about getting Cam's Lacrosse pads that Scott had gotten him so the Pup could join in on Pack games. Isaac can't help but snort at the image of Scott and Cam both dressed in their Lacrosse pads and matching kit, Lydia had gifted both Fathers and Son with matching maroon shirts, shorts and socks reminiscent of their Beacon Hills High Days with McCall-Lahey on the backs and Greek symbols for Alpha for Scott, Beta for Isaac and Beta with a puppy paw print for Cam. Cam wears it with pride when they play the toned down kid friendly matchs. Even Derek joins in the kid matches and was the strictest about making sure the rough stuff wasn't to rough, Cam and Jackson and Lydia's son Eric have a friendly rivalry already, though nothing as bad or as heated as their fathers had been.

Cam starts peddling and building up speed, Scott staying with him, holding the seat. Then Cam cries out. "Let go Dad!"

Scott lets go and Stops on the spot, Cam keeps going, wobbling, but staying upright. Scott is beaming at his son's abilities to stay upright first go without the stabilisers.

Isaac wants to run after Cam and keep hold of the bike, keep Cam safe. Scott has joined him now and places an arm round Isaac's shoulders and whispers in his ear. "It's OK, he's got this. He has to learn at his own pace. If he fall's we'll be there for him. That's part of it too."

Isaac tares his eyes from Cam circling the Vet Surgery parking lot, which is empty as it should be Sunday mornings, and gives Scott a worried soulful look. "I don't want him to fall. I want to keep him safe."

Scott nods, understanding in his eyes. "I know Zac, believe me I know, I want to keep him safe from everything too... But kids need to fall over sometimes as they learn and play, so they know how to get back up again. He's a tough little pup, his Wolf abilities are kicking in strong, even Derek is impressed, his reflexes are brilliant and if he does fall his healing will help take care of any scrapes. But we can be there to make sure the fall isn't too bad if it happens, and if he does we'll be right there."

Isaac chews on his lower lip and turns back to Camden and the boy is laughing and gaining more confidence as he goes. Scott tightens his grip on Isaac, again reassuring Isaac that he understands.

Camden turns the bike from his arc and come towards his parents, skidding and wobbling as he brakes and almost toppling, but getting his legs down in time. Even so Scott is right there beside Cam in a second, not quite grasping for him, but ready, just in case.

"Did you see Papa!! Did you see Daddy!! I did it! I did it! I can ride a two wheeler now!!" Cam exclaimed beaming at them. His blue eyes sparkling with joy. Isaac loved that about Cam, he had taken after Scott in his tan features, jaw line and even with his dimples and hair colour, like a mini Scott almost identical to pictures of Scott when he was that age. But had Isaac's curls and blue eyes.

Isaac is taking a slow breath calming now Cam has stopped, but smiling at their son's enthusiasm. "I saw baby, you were going so fast out there."

"Did you get the movie so we can show Grammie Lissa?" Cam asked, still beaming and Scott was beaming as much as Cam was, like father like son, both puppies.

Isaac nodded flipping the screen so that Cam could see the video playback. "Of course, she vid'ed me this morning to remind me to get it, and we don't want a mad Grammie Lissa, do we?"

Cam shook his head emphatically, mirroring Scott who was doing the same thing at the though of an upset Melissa, again like father like son making Isaac grin. "Are you going to go again?" Isaac asked, a hint of hope that Cam might say no and he saw Scott giving him a a grin and an eye roll.

Cam nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, can I go round a couple more times before we go to Auntie Allison's I want to get good so I can show Unci Stiles and Vicky and Daniel and Tyler and Eric and Samantha and everyone else!"

Scott patted Cam's helmeted head in confirmation. "Ok Pup a couple more times round the parking lot, then we will need to head back over to brunch. You know Auntie Lydia hates it when we're late."

Cam went wide eyed at that thought. "Yeah Auntie Lydia is even scarierer than Grammie Lissa when she's mad."

Scott grinned at the response and Isaac couldn't help but grin too. Cam turned the wheel of the bike pushed off, with a bit of a run to get speed. He wobbled again at the start but settled when he got some speed. Isaac felt another pang at their son growing up so fast.

Scott came back to Isaac side as Isaac started filing again. "I know Zac, I feel it too, he's growing up so fast." Scott said and nuzzled his mate to reassure him.

Isaac leaned into the nuzzle and sighed. "It just seems like yesterday that we were taking him home from the clinic. Now he's riding a two wheeler. Daniel and Tyler will be getting Tricycles soon." He said with a wistful sigh thinking of Cam growing up, and of the twins that Allison were watching at the moment.

Scot nodded. "Well maybe we can think about having another one?"

Isaac snorted, then looked at Scott who was giving him an earnest look. "Four kids?" He asked.

Scott chewed his bottom lip and gave a shy smile and shrug. "Yeah, though you never know we could have twins again."

Isaac raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Scott smiled, and gave a half shrug. "You know what Alan said, when using that sort of fertility magic, making us both the biological parents, stabilising it at a single birth is actually harder."

Isaac thought about families, he had lost his Mother when he was young, and then Camden was killed when he was twelve. His family life had never been great after his Mom had died, he didn't recall it as being too bad, it was strict and there was disciplining and shouting, it was only later after his fathers death he had come to realise that Camden had shielded him from his father wrath for so long. The abuse was one of the reason Camden had sighed up as soon as he was able too, had gotten their father to consent to his joining at seventeen. Isaac's world fell apart after Camden sighed up when Isaac was ten and after Camden's death later that same year his father ratcheted things up going from strict discipline to physically abusing him including smacking him, them adding hitting, finally punching and kicking, throwing things and locking in the freezer. Not to mention the tirade of verbal and emotional abuse as well that went with it, the constant barrage that he was never good enough, a waste, pathetic that no one could love him, that he was the shadow of Camden never living up to anything he had done. 

Isaac looked again at Scott and and knew that he had been a lonely child growing up, his Asthma was chronic so it sidelined him from most physical things, and pollen seasons were a killer and Winter full of chest infections and colds, so Scott was an outcast from his peers. Only finding friendship and brotherhood with the kid that was an outcast as well, Stiles. Scott's own father was abusive as well, maybe not to the extremes that Isaac's was, but it wasn't a competition they both had suffered. Kyle McCall had withheld medicine's from Scott and installed a fear of "overusing" them so Scott withheld them from himself to his healths detriment, a practice Melissa had had trouble for years in trying to break after Kyle left. Kyle had also been demanding and vocally abusive of Scott, almost constantly berating him for being weak, and useless and less of a man. That Scott played on his illness and used it as an excuse for being weak and not being better. Then when he turned physically abusive to Scott, Isaac knew but neither Scott or Melissa talked about that Kyle had been abusive to Melissa, and had started being physical with Scott as well, he still bore a scar under his left eye from the final strike that given Melissa the courage to act. Then came the custody battles in the court where Kyle had used Scott and custody of him as a weapon against the pair.

So Family was hard for both of them, but also very important, eventually they found a family in each other and in their pack and friends. When they had Camden, Isaac was petrified that he would end up like his own father and Scott had carried his own fears about fatherhood too, but they had both been driven to be better fathers and to have a child with the other, to complete their family. Then after Camden was born, both had wanted to ensure he wasn't alone and they had had the twins, finding even more joy in the family.

Isaac looked back at the laughing Cam circling the lot, then looked at Scott who had a hopeful expression on his face."Yeah... We could." Isaac said starting to smile at the thought of expanding their family again and Scott hugged his mate tighter and let out a howl of joy.

Camden skidded to a halt as Scott howled and looked at his parents with a confused look. But his nascent wolfie instincts guided him and the pup joined in his Alpha Fathers howl adding a higher toned howl to the basser tones Scott's produced. Isaac grinned at his mate and pups antics, and was glad that the Vet Surgery, that Scott was a partner in with Deaton, was in a quiet part of town and no one else was about this time on a Sunday morning. Shaking his head Isaac joined in the howl as well guided by his Alpha mates pull. Around the town they could hear other howls give answer.

After all this was Beacon Hills, who wasn't used to the odd Wolf pack howl now and then.


End file.
